Licorne (Danganronpa)
Summary Licorne (リコーン) or referred to as Lico (リコ), is a triple-zero detective of the Detective Library that has been introduced in the third volume of Danganronpa Kirigiri. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Licorne, referred to as Lico. "The Ghost in the Mirror" and "Rei Mikagami" (His aliases and he is registered in the Detective Library under those aliases. The aliases were also given by the media) Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Male Age: Approximately 12 (Has no known birth date) Classification: Human, 000 Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Is capable of self-defense and is very skilled in all combat areas and such, as he should be, due to being a detective that handles any cases of varying topics), Master Detective, Extremely Advanced Analytical Skills (As one of the best and legendary detectives worldwide, he should be far superior to Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective as he is already comparable to adult Kyoko when both he and Kyoko were still young), Accelerated Development (Passive; Intelligence; with his gifted mind, he's extremely exceptional at learning), Vehicular Mastery (Is capable of flying a helicopter without fail at his first try) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Should be superior to Chiaki Nanami, who isn't a combatant herself. Also defeated two of three hitmen that were hired to kill him and as well as contend with the former Ultimate Rock Climber, Tsurugi Hitomoshi) Speed: Athletic Human with Superhuman reactions (As someone with combat experience, he should just be comparable or even superior to Yasuhiro Hagakure) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Comparable to an untalented Hajime Hinata) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: Unknown, Likely high (As one of the best detectives worldwide, he should be trained and has a high endurance in result) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with his equipment Standard Equipment: His shovel, his hammer and a poison-coated wire inside his tie that he can use to stab people to make them fall unconscious (In the volume 3 cover, there's also a knife, pepper spray, umbrella, dart and more items in the cover, implying he has more) Intelligence: Genius in the detective field, Extraordinary Genius in learning. He joined the Detective Library and received his detective ID when he was only 8 years old and he was able to become a 000 detective in approximately 4 years after he got his detective ID, along with only multiple few experienced adults at around their 40's and above, 00 (double-zero-class) detectives are already famous and have mastered over a wide range of varying topics in a particular branch. There are only four 000 detectives and they are at the top of the detective field and have complete mastery over all range of topics in the detective field, being able to handle general cases, that includes Religious crimes (brainwashing and illegal teachings), National crimes (terrorism, rebellion, destructive action and more), Business crimes (fake currency, embezzlement and breach of trust), Nature crimes (destruction of nature, poaching and illegal disposal), Technology crimes (illegal access and using the internet to swindle), Sex industry crimes (Prostitution and gambling), Art crimes (art theft and counterfeit selling), Freedom crimes (threatening, confinement, kidnapping and other acts that take away one's freedom), Murder (Mugging with murder, murder in locked rooms and more), showing that his intelligence is that of an experienced adult, in terms of speech and actions. He also stated that he also solved some of his cases before the crimes were even committed. His learning capacity is so high that he is able to understand an unknown language spoken by a hitmen hired to kill him and is able to pilot a helicopter, indicating that he is too mature and extremely intelligent for his age. Weaknesses: None notable Gallery DGRKVol5Illust Licorne.png|Licorne along with Kyoko Kirigiri and Yui Sumidare in the Volume 5 illustration Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 9